Letting Go
by Yuki
Summary: The most important day in Sakura and Syaoran's life... and Touya's not too happy about it - or so he thinks...
1. Letting Go - Chapter 1

Letting Go  
Yuki  
  
Author's note: Another CCS fic from me. Hope you enjoy reading this! Reviews and C&C's please! Thanks in adavance.   
  
[Flashbacks]   
  
  
Letting Go  
Part 1  
  
  
This was a special day for Sakura. But not for him. Or so he would like to think. He could feel everyone's excitement. And to avoid the last minute panicked rush to the mirror or to the bathroom; Touya had decided to wait it out in Sakura's room. He silently looked around and smiled as his eyes found Sakura's little yellow lion stuff toy. This one wouldn't be talking or flying though. He gave this to her - to replace the other one whom she had changed into a blonde haired cake addict brat. She still had it, even though half of her childhood stuff had been long packed and collecting dust at their attic. She was still the perky little girl. And she would always stay that way.   
  
Touya turned and found himself staring at his reflection. The white pristine coat fitted his body well, and if you ask half of the female population at Tomodea, he would be, hands down, the most handsome eligible man in town. Except he rarely cared about what the shrieking red faced girls around him would say. Yukito always teased him about being a chick magnet. Like Yukito didn't have his share of screaming teen-aged girls begging for his attention, he thought slightly amused. The girls would faint if they ever saw Yukito's other form; Touya chuckled at the mental image.  
  
His dark brown tussled hair was just as it was when he was a freshman student at their local university. In fact, nothing had changed in him. At least not drastically in the physical sense. He still didn't have any permanent job, but it suited him fine. He would probably get bored to death if he spend his whole day at the office doing paper works.   
  
Nevertheless, he thought warily, people always noticed what was on the outside. And so for his sister's sake, he plastered a happy smile on his face. It wasn't that hard to do really. It was just that he wasn't big on showing affection. He loved his sister privately; it made his affection towards her stronger and more real. And he cherished the silent understanding that he and Sakura shared. He tried not to think of Sakura's other silent understanding with the kid. It still irritated him.   
  
His dark eyes however showed some strain. He hadn't slept properly for the past few days. All the preparations had taken it's toll on Sakura, so on the last part of the planning stage Touya worked hard with Yukito to ensure that everything would be perfect today. All these for his precious little sister.  
  
He was her only family now. When their father died in a car crash at such an early age, Sakura had been inconsolable. She had been devastated. It broke his heart everytime she lapsed into silence then burst out crying. He on the other hand had mourned the death silently. It was one of the worst moments of his life - standing by his sister's side as he accepted condolences from everyone. But he was with her and she gave him strength. She had held on to his hand the whole time and wouldn't let go. She even made him promise that he will never ever leave her. And he took that promise to heart.   
  
But she wouldn't smile. Even Yukito and Ceruberus weren't able to cheer her up. Her green eyes, once so filled with laughter and smiles had turned a shade darker. And he was worried that she would no longer smile. But she came through, like he always knew she would. Her courage and love of life was just as strong as before, and though there was a wound in her heart that would never really heal, at least her smile was back. And he was happy. He would do everything for her. She was his sister and he loved her.  
  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
Five-year-old Touya stood on his toes as he looked down on the small figure bundled up in pink blanket lying on a crib. 'Tousan had said that this was his surprise for him. When he had asked what the surprise was his father simply said that it was his 'sister'. He had wondered the whole day what a 'sister' was like. He cherished the idea that maybe this 'sister' was a new toy that he can play with. But when he saw her, when he looked at her, he was taken aback at how small she looked. And how pretty her rosy cheeks were. Certainly this was no toy for a boy like him. He stared up questioningly at his father.  
  
"Her name's Sakura." 'Tousan informed him, kneeling down on the other side of the crib. There were traces of sadness in his eyes that Touya could see, but his father looked really happy and he was smiling so he took it as a good sign.   
  
"Sakura." He repeated to himself mumbling the syllables. He liked the sound of the name. He looked down again. "She's not a toy 'Tousan." He said quietly not at least bit disappointed by the discovery.   
  
His father laughed and Touya pouted, he didn't like to be laughed at. 'Tousan quickly calmed down his laughter. "No she's not a toy. But you can play with her, only, you should be very very careful. You wouldn't want to hurt her."   
  
It was the seriousness of his voice that made him look up and Touya listened to his father well. He was quiet for a moment, pondering this new responsibility. "I'll be very careful 'Tousan. I won't hurt her. I promise." He said his eyes bright with affection.  
  
"That's good son. And you should take good care of her. You should always protect her and never make her sad. That's what older brothers do."  
  
"Hai!" Touya said nodding his head vigorously. His father always knew about everything. "I'll protect her!" He said in the manliest voice he can muster.   
  
His father smiled at him and patted his head proudly. Touya watched as his father kissed the precious little Sakura on the forehead. He leaned over more closely.   
  
The older Kinomoto moved away and silently watched his son for a moment. The determination in his eyes and the protective stance his little boy held brought a tender smile on his face. "Go ahead," he said when he saw Touya's imploring eyes shift from Sakura to him. "You can touch her."  
  
"Hountu?" Touya asked. "Touya won't hurt her?"   
  
"Iya." His father said. "She'll be very much happy to know her onii-chan."  
  
"Onii-chan." Touya said quietly. He liked the sound of that new word best. He leaned closer. "Hello Sakura-chan." He said and then reached out to touch her chubby cheeks - the same time little Sakura reached out and captured his two fingers in her small fist. She held on to him and Touya was filled with unspeakable joy. "It's me, onii-chan." He told her proudly. And little Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her green eyes stared expectantly up at him. Her little mouth formed a small 'o' as she sleepily yawned and then to the surprise and delight of both father and son, little Sakura smiled. Her first smile.   
  
There was a flash of light. And a new photo was added to the family album.   
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
  
Touya had promised to protect that smile. He had done a fairly good job at it. And he knew his father would be proud of him. In a few minutes Kero-chan would be holding the ancient camera that their father had once held. He had refused to throw it away. It still worked perfectly fine to the surprise of everyone. And well, there would be another picture taken to add at their album.   
  
Kero-chan better not mess that shot!  
  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
"Demo, Onii-chan, Sakura-chan is not yet sleepy." Sakura told him stifling a yawn. "Sakura-chan don't want to sleep yet. Tell me another story Onii-chan." She begged of him, clutching his arms.  
  
"Iya, 'Tousan told me that you should be in bed before ten. And it's already past eleven. You shouldn't stay up so late." He took the worn out book from Sakura's little fingers. He stood up and placed it on her cabinet.  
  
"Mou!" Sakura said. "But I'm a big girl now. Tomorrow, Sakura-chan will turn," Sakura paused and then held out her chubby hands, four small fingers displayed. She counted them then turned her attention back at him, "Four. Sakura-chan would turn four tomorrow, ne Onii-chan?" She asked him as he sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Hai." He began to push her little head down so she can finally settle in to her bed and have that much needed rest. She had played the whole day and because tomorrow was her birthday, he knew she would be bursting with excitement.   
  
"Ne, Oniichan, would 'Tousan make my favorite cake?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Hai. But if he finds out that you're still awake, he might change his mind." He gave her a stern look and she immediately pulled the covers up her neck. "Ok, Sakura-chan, Oyasumi."  
  
Sakura smiled at him and raised both her arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "'Yasmi nasai onii-chan." she sighed and then closed her eyes.  
  
Touya sighed. He had told Sakura a total of three stories and she had still insisted that she wasn't ready to fall asleep yet, he wondered if she'd be more troublesome tomorrow. He was almost out of her door when she called out.  
  
"Matte! Oniichan!"  
  
Touya sighed. "What is it now?" He asked feigning impatience.   
  
"What would onii-chan give as my birthday present?" She asked her green eyes twinkling merrily a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.   
  
"You'll see. Now go to sleep." Touya turned off the light. He turned to look at her one last time, "Sweet dreams." He said. Sakura mumbled a reply. He smiled in the dark and then quietly closed her door.  
  
The following morning Sakura was overjoyed that her 'Tousan had made her most favorite cake. But best of all was the trip to the zoo that onii-chan gave as her birthday present. And although Touya had a tiring day of running after her every time a new animal caught her attention it was certainly one of the best times Touya had ever had.   
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
  
The memory of Sakura's fourth birthday and that unforgettable trip to the zoo took some of the strain in Touya's face. In fact, his smile became less practiced. He glanced at the small frame at Sakura's bedside table. It was a picture of the two of them holding hands in front of a lion. Sakura was smiling widely and he was grinning like an idiot. It was not a picture everyone would be allowed to see, but if they come up here, he'd gladly show this one.   
  
His little Kaiiju had grown up so fast. Touya knew he had his moments with Sakura. Both of them were equally stubborn, to a fault actually, they had countless arguments over the years but it always ended with him kissing her good night. He would never allow that Sakura go to bed mad at him. He just loved teasing her...   
  
  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
When it was Sakura's first time to attend school, it was him who had accompanied her. On their way, she kept asking him what school was like. She wasn't satisfied with his previous answer that school is the place where you study and learn different things. Certainly, she told him, a school should be a place where kids have fun and enjoy the day, not be forced to sit around figuring letters and numbers.   
When they reached the school gate she had run off as soon as Touya let go of her hand. He had been a little reluctant though. 'Who'd take care of her?' Was his first thought, but Sakura had promised him that she'll be good and that he shouldn't worry too much.   
  
"Sakura's a big girl now! I can take care of myself!"  
  
He had been a little late in fetching her and was horrified to find his sister sitting alone by the school gate, her face tear streaked and miserable. He hurriedly ran towards her. She assured him that she was fine and she didn't mind that he was late. When he asked her why she was crying she just kept silent and looked down at her shiny new shoes. So he took her hand and silently led her home. He wondered who or what had made his sister cry. He couldn't believe that someone could pick on a little girl like her.   
  
When they got home, Sakura was much calmer and after he had wiped the smudges on her face, he asked her again what had happened, "Did you had a fight at school?" He asked her kindly raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Iya!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura was very good!" She told him proudly.   
  
And he was sure she wasn't the type to pick up a fight on the first day of her school. She wasn't the type to pick up a fight, ever. "Then what is it?" He asked her this time insisting that she tell him what was wrong so he can try and fix it. After all, isn't that what older brothers do?  
  
"Some kids in school said that there are gob..." she paused trying to remember the name of the horrid things the boys had told her about. She swallowed hard, "There are goblins under your bed and when you fall asleep they'd gobble you up!" Sakura said in her little quavering voice.   
  
"Goblins?" Touya said the word familiar, for he himself had read about it and taunted a few girl classmates of his own. He felt terribly ashamed of himself.  
  
"Un." Sakura said nodding. "They have big eyes and big dirty sharp teeth that bites little girls' heads off!" she said her green eyes getting all big and scared.   
  
Touya felt anger build inside him. He wanted to find that nasty little bugger who instilled fear in his sister's mind. What sick kid would frighten a girl with stupid stories like that? He took Sakura's hand and silently led her towards her room. She was a little apprehensive but he assured her that he was there and as long was he was with her, then nothing bad would ever happen. Sakura believed his every word.   
  
He knelt down beside Sakura's bed and then gestured her to come forward. She made little whiny noises but ran towards him, knelt down and clutched his hands. He lifted the bed cover to reveal the empty space under her bed. She ducked her head on his chest but she soon looked up. "See, no evil goblins. It's just a silly story."  
  
"It's gone. You made it disappear onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him thankfully.   
  
"There were no goblins there in the first place." He explained. "Now come here and let me tell you something."   
  
Sakura sat beside him and he began to tell her about a little Kaijuu. She let out a giggle when she heard the word and he smiled. "I'll call you Kaijuu so that if there are any evil goblins out there, they'd be scared of you instead."  
  
Sakura liked the idea so much and had readily agreed to it.   
  
When Touya called her Kaijuu at the dinner table their father had been amused at the laughter that bubbled up in Sakura's throat. When he had asked about it Touya just shrugged his shoulder.  
  
And from then on Sakura became his little Kaijuu.  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
  
Of course by the time Sakura reached first grade someone informed her that Kaijuu meant monster and that she shouldn't allow her brother to call her that on public places. And since she had long forgotten her fears of nasty goblins under her bed, she had begged him not to call her that. But Touya enjoyed it immensely and didn't want to quit. He especially loved Sakura's reaction and threats whenever he called her 'Kaijuu'.   
  
Except of course, by the time she learned the lessons about men, she had realized that the more she showed how irritated she was the more he would be inclined to tease her. So on days that she wasn't on the mood, she'd effectively ignore him and the teasing would stop. But sometimes, just for old time sake, she'd gladly play along and yell at him: "kaijuu ja nai!" Well, she was still his Kaijuu.   
  
Their move to Tomodea changed their lives. He wouldn't have it any other way. Even though for a time, both he and Sakura had dreaded the move, because it meant leaving all their friends and trying to find new ones. He was sure though that Sakura won't have a hard time making friends and he was right. She immediately befriended Daidouji. And had even gained a slot at their cheering team. Their move had been for the best. He wouldn't have met Yukito-san and even Kaho if they had stayed in their old town. It was here that Sakura became who she is now.   
  
When he had found out about Sakura's destiny as a Card Captor, his first reaction was to use all his power to stop it from happening. Surely such a task was not meant for someone so young as her. As precious as her. But she proved him wrong. She proved all of them wrong. And he was proud of her. Without really understanding why she was the chosen one, he had accepted it, because it was a part of her.   
  
Even though this lead to more troubling circumstances...  
  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
This was his second job for the month and he found this one a lot better than the last. He didn't even want to think about his last odd job. At least here, all he had to do was hand out tickets to the customers. And the Ferris Wheel ride was slow that it gave him enough time to look at the crowd and enjoy himself. He was having a great time when he spotted the familiar dark hair, lean frame and the attitude. It was the gaki. The kid from Hong Kong. And beside him, walking pretty closely was Sakura in her fuzzy pink jacket. They lined up for this very ride and hadn't noticed him yet.   
  
He lifted the chain link and let an elderly woman enter and then snap the link shut. He glared at the kid. For the hundred and fiftieth time, Touya wondered why the kid had to come here? He understood that it was to help Sakura with her 'duties', but why did it have to be a boy? Why couldn't it be a girl, like Tomoyo-chan for example. And why did he have to become a good friend of Sakura too? Couldn't they have kept it as just a professional relationship?  
  
The kid glanced at him, red eyes narrowed dangerously. Touya slanted his eyes even more.   
  
"Ne, Oniichan, what are you doing here? I didn't know you're working here." Sakura said as she leaned forward to take her ticket.   
  
"It's my new job." Touya muttered. Sakura blushed and hooked her arms at Syaoran. "Yukito-san is also working with you!" She exclaimed when Yukito emerged from behind him.   
  
Touya remained silent as Yukito greeted Syaoran and Sakura. His were eyes slightly focused at Sakura, the kid and their joined arms. He lifted the chain link and let the boy in but snapped it close when it was Sakura's turn to enter.   
  
"Mou! Oniichan!" Sakura pouted up at him.  
  
"Sorry." He said, sounding like he didn't meant it at all. And he didn't. "Park rule says that only two persons are allowed inside the booth." He said curtly.   
  
From behind him he could feel the kid's dismay. He was going to have to ride out the Ferris wheel with the elderly woman. Well, it wasn't his fault - technically speaking. He had to obey the rules, or else he'd lose his job. It wasn't his problem. The kid should deal with it. "Next." He said, not caring that the couple behind his sister was giving him dirty looks.   
  
"Matte Touya. Maybe we can bend a few rules here, ne?" Yukito suggested from behind him.   
  
Touya glared at Yukito. He scowled even more when Yukito addressed the lined up crowd and asked who was riding alone. From the back a hand shot up and Yukito gestured for him to move forward. It was also an elderly man and was glad to ride with obassan.   
  
This allowed Syaoran to ride with Sakura - much to Touya's irritation. When the ride began, Yuktio stood beside him and looked up. "See, Sakura and Syaoran are having fun up there." He said sounding so proud of himself that Touya couldn't help but glare at him again.  
  
"This ride is too slow!" Touya complained looking up as well. He could see the outlined figure of the kid and his sister. It looked like Sakura's head was resting on the brat's shoulder. Touya balled up his fist and growled.   
  
"Oh, don't be so worried Touya. I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran would have plenty to do up there." Yukito said smiling the silly smile of his.  
  
"Shut up!" He barked never taking his eyes off Sakura and the kid's booth. After this ride, that kid is really going to have it!  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura. Countless times, he had wondered how long it would take him to get accustomed hearing their names together.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had started officially dating when Sakura was in her first year at Junior High and they had been inseparable ever since.   
  
Touya sighed and moved away from the mirror. He sat at the edge of Sakura's bed and surveyed her room. It's not like he can do anything about all that had happened. And although Sakura valued his opinion, Syaoran had already been a part of his sister life even before he had the chance to change it. It was their destiny, as Yukito had told him once.   
  
He hated the thought that this kid could break his sister's heart. That he had power over his sister. The kid lived in China for crying out loud! It was inevitable that he'd go home and leave Sakura here. It had happened to him once, and he knew how painful it was to let someone you really love go. It hadn't been easy for him. How much worse would it be for his sister?   
  
And so he had objected at everything and anything that would bring the kid and his sister closer. He tried to put as much space between them as he could. He had vowed never to talk to the gaki. Never make him feel welcomed. And he knew this bothered Sakura, but she never did once complained, except for the occasional lectures on being polite and calling people nasty names. He got tired of hearing Sakura telling him that the kid's name was Syaoran and not Gaki, or Brat or Hong Kong Boy or kid, or baka…or whatever insulting utterances he could think of.   
  
But you can't blame him for trying.   
  
For Syaoran's part however, he proved to be just as persistent. And the kid had succeeded in squeezing his way into Sakura's heart. He had in more than one occasion stood up against Touya without batting his eyes. He had declared his love for his sister. Had asked for his permission. And although Touya didn't say anything near 'yes' or 'sure, you can date my sister,' Syaoran had proposed to her, to which a blushing Sakura had tearfully accepted, at least that was what he saw on Tomoyo's tape.   
  
He sighed. Time flies by really fast. It felt as though just yesterday he was here tending a sick Sakura and then finding out later that she had used one of her cards to copy herself and have it pretend to be her when in fact she was outside trying to catch some card. The slight deception had bothered him but when she returned safe and smiling, he knew then that capturing all the cards gave his sister a sense of happiness. The same way that the kid gave her happiness. Only, in a sense this time, she won't be coming home to him with that smile.   
  
He dreaded the thought that the kid would take her to China. He would want to be with her of course, but he couldn't leave Japan either. He hadn't spoken to Sakura about her new living arrangement. Well, if it came to that, he can always tell the kid, 'Over my dead body.' That would surely derail his plans of taking Sakura away from him. He pondered all these for a while and tended his heart with memories of his little Kaijuu screaming in the morning, begging him to tell her more stories, silently crying in her room when Syaoran first left for Hong Kong, cooking dinner, playing with Kero-chan, clutching at his arms whenever she got too scared or too happy or too excited...  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asked standing up running his hands on his dark hair. How long had he been here? He glanced at the clock and was surprised to find that he'd only been inside Sakura's for ten minutes. It felt as though a lifetime had passed.   
  
"Touya? It's me, Yukito. Everyone's waiting down stairs." There was a pause outside then, "It's time."  
  
The one word brought a weird aching sensation on his throat. "Un. I'm coming." In two long strides he was in front of the door. Taking in a deep breath he swung the door open and faced Yukito.  
  
Yukito was wearing the same white pristine coat. He had a small pink sakura pinned on the coat's breast pocket. Touya briefly smirked at it. If there was someone who had been the number one fan of the Sakura-Syaoran romance, it was Yukito. And he knew Yukito had been looking forward to this day too. As much as Tomoyo-chan he presumed.   
  
"Ne, Touya don't look so glum. This is Sakura's special day." Yukito told him smiling at his grim face.   
  
Touya smiled tightly. "C'mon. I don't want the Kaijuu to be late." He said gruffly. He could feel Yukito's smile from behind him. Clearly, Yukito found all these amusing.   
  
"You promise you won't object at the middle of the ceremony, ne Touya?" Yukito said teasing him.  
  
"I'll try not to." Touya returned coolly.  
  
End note:  
So how was it? Tell me what you guys think. Now on, to part 2. 


	2. Letting Go - Chapter 2

Letting Go  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Author's note: Hey, I have decided to seperate the chapters as KAWAII Sakura had suggested. I hope that's ok. Well, anyway, here's the second part. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for the review. Please keep on posting your reviews and comments. They're all very helpful.  
  
  
Letting Go   
Chapter 2  
  
  
Touya found Sakura standing by the doorway. Her dress, as usual was made by Tomoyo-chan. The white ensemble was simple enough. The frilly, lacy gown fitted her well. There were little sakura petals that swirled at the hem and the small wings that fluttered gracefully at her back were clearly the highlight of the gown. Tomoyo really did it this time. The dress revealed the woman-child in her. The blushing angel bride, Touya thought aptly. He tilted his head at the dress. It was, what did the girls call it? He raked his brains for the word.   
  
As if sensing his stare, Sakura turned and smiled at him, reading his mind she said, "It's called an off-shoulder onii-chan." She said, her green eyes bright. She turned around and then took a step towards him. "So, how do I look?" She breathed her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Like a Kaijuu in a wedding gown." He said trying to hide his smile.   
  
Sakura turned to look at him sternly in the eye. "Don't call me that onii-chan!" she said. "I'm not a Kaijuu!" She said her raised fist shaking inches from Touya's face.   
  
Touya raised his eyebrow. "C'mon Ka- Sakura. You don't want to be branded as the late bride." He said and he took his sister's hand and led her outside.   
  
Sakura sighed and leaned her head on Touya's shoulder. She tilted her head and said, "I hope everything turns out perfectly."   
  
He was tempted to tease her that sooner or later, the heaven would open up and let a huge storm blow in at Tomodea but everything looked perfect. Even the weather seemed to agree with them, the soft cool air brushed against Touya's cheeks, flowers bloomed from the neighborhood pots and gardens. It was as if this day was made for her. For them.   
  
Yukito opened the car door and let them step in, he waited until they were seated comfortably then gently closed it shut. Yukito took the driver seat. Beside him, the blonde boy poked his head out. "Ne, Sakura-chan! You look like a hime!" He said obviously impressed.  
  
"Arigatou Kero-chan!" Sakura said and then turned imploringly at her brother. "See, he didn't say I look like a Kaijuu. Why can't you be more like him?" Sakura teased him.  
  
"Hey, lay off." He said and then he turned at Kero-chan, "you better not do anything stupid today, ok?" He said.   
  
"Me? When did I ever…" Everyone inside the car turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Sheesh…" Ceruberus muttered. He changed the subject, "Too bad I can't let them see my really cool form! That would impress the guests ne?" Kero-chan said then laughed out loud. Yukito chuckled as he started the engine. "Sakura-chan, would there be lots and lots of food after the wedding?" He asked his eyes taking on a dreamy shiny state.  
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"Yatttaaaa!" Kero-chan exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. "Would Eriol and Suppi be there too?"   
  
Sakura nodded, "Eriol promised he'd be there."  
  
"I can annoy Eriol better in this form!" Kero-chan exclaimed, delighted by this idea. "And as for Suppi…" Kero-chan gleefully muttered at himself, rubbing his hands together, evil smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What was that Kero-chan?" Touya asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Ceruberus exclaimed! "Don't you Kero-CHAN me you baka paranoid!" he said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sakura quickly tried to calm things down. "Now, now you two, you promised you'd behave!" She said crossing her arms and looking at her onii-chan and then at her Kero-chan. The two grumbled quietly and slumped down on their seats looking defeated. Sakura caught Yukito smiling at her and she smiled back, at least Yukito-san is behaving properly.   
  
Everyone occupied themselves with different thoughts and soon enough the car became so quiet; you can hear the soft hum of the engine as it sped away. Sakura was looking at the passing scenery before her, not really seeing them. Her mind wandered off, recalling so many different memories of her childhood at this small town. Over there in front of that little shop was where she bought the teddy bear for Yukito-san. Oh, to be young and clueless... on that very street was where she and Tomoyo always walked on their way home. They the passed little restaurant where she and Syaoran had their first date, Touya had been working there as a waiter that time. Memories filled her heart and she smiled often enough that all of her men inside the car couldn't help but smile too. All this time she kept clutching at her brother, who seemed to absorb all of the emotions over flowing from her.   
  
She was too excited to sit still. When the car stopped at a red light, she turned nervously at Touya. "Are we there yet?" She asked.   
  
"Nah. I told, Yukito not to drive us to the church." Touya teased her, "We're going to the zoo instead!"  
  
"Oniichaaaaan!"   
  
  
  
Syaoran nervously straightened his tie. He glanced outside. The white rented car still hasn't arrived. He spotted Meilin by the doorway with Daidouji-san and gestured for them to come forward. Meilin raised an eyebrow and then walked towards him, her long black hair swaying gently.   
  
"Ne, Syaoran don't look so nervous!" She teased him. Syaoran scowled at her. She stood on her toes and giggled. "Are you worried that Kinomoto-san would back out on you the last minute?"  
  
"Iya!" Syaoran said a little too loudly that some of the guests looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Eh, daijoubu minna." Tomoyo said panning her hand held camera across the church then turning back at Syaoran. "Don't worry Li-kun, I'm sure Yukito-san and Touya-kun and Kero-chan would arrive here with Sakura-chan." She patted him gently at the arm and Syaoran relaxed a little.  
  
"Besides, you know Kinomoto's always late, though I was expecting she won't be late on her own wedding day." Meilin said. "Maybe her baka brother drove her somewhere else, you know how strange he could be sometimes."   
  
Syaoran could feel all his blood rushing up to his face. Could it be? Would Touya really go that far? He gulped down and tried to catch a glimpse at the doorway. Still no sign of Sakura. He turned towards Meilin and glared at her. He opened his mouth and was about to tell her to get lost when a hushed murmur swept around the church. Syaoran craned his neck for a better view of the outside. His instantly stopped breathing when he saw her - his Sakura standing by the door wearing her gown, clutching at her brother and smiling at him. He could see her heave a big sigh and blush; the words "gomen nasai" caught on her lips.   
  
"Same as usual ne, Kinomoto." Meilin murmured quietly. She turned at Syaoran, straightened his tie and looked at him in the eyes. "This is it, Syaoran." She smiled at him tenderly and then leaned forward to kiss him on the cheeks. "Ne, I've always thought you'd make a handsome groom. I wish you all the happiness Syaoran."  
  
"Arigatou Meilin." He said softly and then hugged her. "I hope you find your groom soon." He said when he released her.   
  
Meilin laughed and then dragged Tomoyo off the red carpet before she started bawling like a baby. That would be too embarrassing. "Enough shots of the groom, it's time to film Kinomoto-san, again." She told Tomoyo excitedly. She knew Daidouji-san had been taping Sakura early on when she was getting her hair fixed and putting on the gown. She briefly wondered what convinced Daidouji-san not to ride with Sakura on her way to church. Her guess was Tomoyo wanted to give Sakura and her family a little privacy or it could be that Tomoyo just wanted to get shots of the groom waiting nervously for his bride. She turned at Daidouji who was still filming a red-faced Syaoran. It could definitely be that. "I want to have a copy of the part where Syaoran hugged me ok?" she told her.  
  
"Of course Meilin-chan." Tomoyo said. She smiled dreamily and then waved at Sakura. "I can't believe I'm taping her wedding!" She exclaimed.   
  
Meilin grabbed her camera. "Not today Daidoji-san. Today, you're the Maid of Honor and you promised Sakura no marching with a camera!"   
  
Tomoyo sighed broken-heartedly. "Mou! Very well then," she snapped her fingers and Meilin almost jumped in surprise when several strategically placed dark suited men and women sprung into action, cameras and lights on hand. Meilin sighed, "Daidouji-san sometimes, you scare me."  
  
  
  
Touya watched as Tomoyo and Meilin rushed up to hug Sakura. The three girls giggled and whispered with each other. For a brief moment, Touya found himself transported back to time. He smirked as Tomoyo leaned over to kiss Sakura on her cheeks, tears shimmering on her eyes. He had seen Tomoyo and Meilin all dressed up, but he hadn't seen them this pretty. He turned at his sister; of course there was no question who looked prettier.   
  
Rica, the wedding coordinator, finally broke the hugging and congratulating and ordered the entourage to line up. Kero-chan was the designated ring bearer. Yukito and Tomoyo stood side by side and Meilin stood in front of them clutching a bouquet of freshly picked pink flowers. She turned at them and whispered somberly, "You're late Kinomoto-san"  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized. Meilin nodded in understanding and then she turned to look at Touya. "Syaoran got real nervous that you drove Sakura into another church then say later on that it was an honest mistake."  
  
"Nani? He said what?" Touya hissed at her. Meilin giggled and stepped forward as the music started. Sakura was also giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked her, trying to keep his head held high as he proudly walked with the bride.   
  
"Nothing. Syaoran was just kidding." She explained, "he always joked about it you know, that you won't agree to all this." She whispered nodding politely at the guests that smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I'm here aren't I?" He said defensively.   
  
"Of course. I know deep down you also like Syaoran." Sakura informed him, as they got closer to the altar.  
  
Touya smiled, she might be a little closer to the truth. "I'm here because I want you to be happy and he makes you happy, so..." he trailed off as they reached Syaoran. He held his body rigidly and paused for a few seconds to glare at the kid and held on to his sister.   
  
Syaoran looked at him in the eye. Touya couldn't decide whether it was gratefulness or annoyance in Syaoran eyes, because the kid had turned to look at his sister. The kid's eyes softened as soon as he saw her. The smile had been in the kid's eyes even before it reached his lips and Touya could see how good Syaoran and Sakura looked together. There was something about them that radiated love and happiness.  
  
Syaoran reached out his hand for Sakura to take.   
  
This is it, Touya thought. I'm giving away my sister. I'm giving her away to this annoying kid who captured her heart. He watched as Sakura reached out and take Syaoran's hand. But she didn't move away. She turned to face him and for the first time, Touya saw the tears on her jade green eyes. "Sakura, don't cry. You should be happy." He told her, the ache on his throat back full force.   
  
Sakura smiled up at him. "Ne, onii-chan, I am happy. You made me really happy today. You've always made me happy." She held unto his arms tighter and sniffed, "you're still my number one, okay? I'll always be your little Sakura ok, so don't cry..." She said softly.   
  
"I'm not..." but before Touya could finish his sentence, he could feel the tears pricking his eyelids. He paused to swallow the burning lump in his throat. There was no way he was going to cry in front of everyone! He took a deep breath. "I know." he said instead.   
  
Sakura nodded, she took her hands from him and lifted her veil and then stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheeks. "I love you, onii-chan." She told him and Touya nodded, his eyes saying what his mouth couldn't say. He wouldn't be able to put his feelings into words anyway, how could he tell her how happy and proud he was, but at the same time how sad he felt. It didn't matter, he knew Sakura understood. He let her go and watched as she stepped inside Syaoran's waiting arms. He began to walk away when he heard Syaoran thank him. He straightened his back and looked at his soon-to-be brother, "You better take good care of her. Always make her happy or else...." He left that as that and waited for Syaoran's most solemn nod. Touya nodded back and then stepped away from them. He found his seat beside Yukito.  
  
Yukito leaned at him and said, "For a moment there, I thought you wouldn't let go of Sakura." He teased him.   
  
Touya kept his eyes on Syaoran and Sakura but answered Yukito, "I haven't let her go Yuki. And I won't ever." He said.  
  
"Glad to hear that Touya. You know that you'd always be Sakura's anchor. You're her brother, nothing's ever going to change that."  
  
Sakura turned to look at him and smiled softly. Touya smiled back, "I know Yukito. I know."  
  
  
End note: A big pile of mush wasn't it? Well, please feel free to tell me anything you want. I appreciate them all. Now, on to the last part! 


	3. Letting Go - Epilogue

Letting Go   
EPILOGUE  
  
Author's note: Ok, last installment. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate them all. Feel free to tell me what you think about this sappy fic. (grins). I know it's not really that much, but I just love Syaoran and Touya's weird love-hate relationshin. And of course, S+S too!   
  
  
Letting Go - Epilogue  
  
"It's a good thing Yukito was the one who drove us here." Kero-chan told Eriol and Suppi. He gulped down a large piece of cake and munched on it for a while, then quickly added, "Touya drives like a drunk lunatic."  
  
"What did you say!?" Touya asked leaning towards Ceruberus an empty tray on his hand.  
  
Eriol coughed and excused himself. Suppi stayed on, deciding this was a better show than the boring young couple swaying on the dance floor. He smiled at Ceruberus' shocked expression.  
  
Ceruberus swallowed hard. "Nan demo nai! Just thinking out loud." He said taking a side step away from Touya.   
  
"Well, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself then." Touya said leaning down at Kero-chan, his dark eyes warning him silently.  
  
Ceruberus nodded, he eyed the tray Touya was carrying. "Working Touya?" He asked him trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"No." Touya said eyes still slanted. "Just helping out." He said as he laid the tray on the table, "unlike some people here who keep on stuffing themselves with food, ne Suppi?" He said turning at the kid with dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
Suppi nodded. Ceruberus growled. "Ne, Touya, Suppi and I are going to check if the guests have all arrived for the reception." Ceruberus said dragging Suppi away.   
  
Touya crossed his arms and silently watched as Sakura gracefully glided on the floor with Yukito. He had been Sakura's second dance. Dancing with her had been his limit, since he was never such a good dancer. He decided that he liked watching his sister dance than having to step on her toes every time they turned around. Touya couldn't remember a day brighter than this. He let a smile tug at the corner of his lips, this day didn't turn out so bad after all. He stiffened as soon as he sensed his aura. He felt some of the tension from early on return. He slowly turned his head to look at the approaching kid.  
  
Syaoran paused when he felt Touya's familiar glare, but he moved on and stood beside his wife's brother. "Enjoying the party Kinomoto-san?" He asked him politely. He promised Sakura he won't pick a fight with her brother.   
  
"Hn." Touya said nodding, remembering the very same promise he made just a few hours ago. He kept his eyes on Sakura as she accepted Kero-chan's offer for a dance. He turned and took two glasses of wine from the table. He wordlessly offered one to Syaoran, who silently accepted it. Touya raised the glass and said, "You look a little nervous, Syaoran."   
  
Syaoran almost choked on his drink. Had he heard Touya right? Did he actually call him by his name? No Hong Kong Boy? No bratty kid? Just his name! Was he loosing it? Or did a miracle just occur here?  
  
Touya smiled at the shocked reaction. He waited patiently for Syaoran's reply.  
  
Syaoran finally found his voice and his wits, "Actually, I am a little nervous, Touya." He admitted lowering his voice.  
  
Touya nodded thoughtfully, "And why is that?" he asked, eyes still locked on Sakura and Ceruberus.  
  
Syaoran paused to think then lowered his voice, "I really hope Daidouji-san wouldn't be taping up until the honeymoon." he confessed.  
  
Touya stared on blankly for a few seconds, then laughed out loud, catching the attention of Sakura.  
  
A few seconds more and Syaoran joined in the laughter.   
  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled and gently waltzed Ceruberus across the dance floor, her smile blooming into a hearty laughter.  
  
"Ne, what's so funny Sakura?" Ceruberus asked quizzically.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think, Onii-chan and Syaoran are making fun of Tomoyo-chan..." She said glancing at her brother and husband.   
  
"Ne, what's the joke Sakura? Tell me!" Kero-chan begged.  
  
"Gomen ne, you're still a chan, Kero-chan, I can't possibly tell you." Sakura said winking at her brother when she caught his eyes.   
  
"Mou!" Ceruberus exclaimed. "Kero-chan! Stop calling me Kero-chan! I'll show you..." He shrieked, blue light emanating from around him.  
  
  
  
From their table, both Touya and Syaoran looked on aghast.  
  
"We better do something about that Kero-chan." Touya said quietly watching as wings sprung out.  
  
"I absolutely agree." Syaoran said watching as Sakura used the sleep card and then the erase card.  
  
"So much for a nice normal perfect wedding, ne Touya" Yukito teased them from behind.  
  
Touya and Syaoran wordlessly nodded in agreement.  
  
END  
  
Ok, guys how was it? Too mushy? Too melodramatic? You really have to tell me what you thought about this sappy, cheesy little fic. I'd appreciate all of your comments and criticisms. That's it for now. 'Till next time! And many thanks to Elspeth-san for beta-ing this fic. You're the best Elspeth-san! 


End file.
